Gemma Empire
The Gemma Empire (ジェマ帝国 , Jema Teikoku) is the nine hundred and fifty year old empire of the Aeternum continent. Considered a Magic Super Power in Earthland. Description Culture & Society Gemma is an absolute monarchy with exception to the authority of the Nine Warmages. The Empire is run by the Imperial Family also called the The Diamond Family. The Imperial Family is unrealistically wealthy, some say the richest family in Earthland. The Imperial Family owns so many guilds, businesses, and cities they don’t need to tax the nation. All taxes are taken by town and city officials. These taxes are used for upkeep of the individual towns and cities. Whenever a town or city is in need of financial aid, they can petition the Nobility, the Three Gemstones or even the Imperial Family. Any location built around or above a Ley Line are under the jurisdiction of Irminsul. Gemma as numerous celebrations each month, with January 18th being their National Celebration of the Empire, as it was founded on January 18th, w699. Gemma also celebrates July 1st as it’s the national day for Guild Celebration. As on July 1st, x700 the guild concept was implemented. Numerous Ley Lines start and run through Gemma. As Ley Lines are not one system of magical currents, but many Gemma has its own currents not connected to any others. These twenty lines run almost through the entire nation. Only a few miles before the Gemma borders does the lines not start or pass through. Among hundreds of miles Lacrima as well as other Magic Stones and minerals dot the landscape. These Lacrima and such are mined and because they are formed from Ethernano, the mines overtime replenish themselves. This has lead Gemma to be overwhelming wealth. An example of such wealth is on foreign currency exchange, one Gem the currency of the Empire is worth 100 Jewels in Flore. So 100,000 Gems would be worth 10,000,000 Jewels. Military Gemma’s military force is absolutely massive. The standing army has more than 4.6 million soldiers. The typical soldiers are called Gem Knights. Gem Knights serve similar to the Rune Knights of Ishgar’s Magical Council. However Gem Knights are better trained and for one to advance to being Captain or higher ranked positions one must be a mage. While not every Gem Knight is a mage each Knight is deadly in their own right. For even while 2/3 of the military aren’t mages, they are gifted with magically enhanced armor and weapons. *Five Imperial Knights the Imperial Knights are selected among all branches of the military and Mage Guilds. Each are highly trained and possess high magic power. They serve as both a royal guard for the Emperor and defenders of the Capital of Moria. The 1st ranked Knight is always part of the Nine Warmages. The ranking of the Knights is based on strength and serve to the Imperial Family. Originally the Knights were the strongest branch of mages within the Gemma Military. However with the growth of six of the other eight nations of Aeternum trying to conquer Gemma, the Warmages a far superior group of mages were made. Until Wilhelm Wort took command, the Knights were kept mostly seen as a tradition and not worth noting. A common practice among the Knights, is to recruit retired, dismissed, and beaten Warmages. *The Nine Warmages are the protectors of the nation of Gemma. They are a group of nine of immensely powerful mages given absolute autonomy to protect Gemma. They answer to no authority not even the Emperor, and only serve to protect the homeland from enemy nations and domestic threats. The power of these mages have been said to be on par with the Spriggan 12 and the higher echelons of the Ten Wizard Saints. Rumor of their power has stated to be even greater than the forementioned groups. Each mage has the ability to decimate or defend against an entire nation individually. Such claims are brought about the power and applications of the magic employed by the Nine. Examples of their might are: Phoebe Vastaril has the power via Sound Magic to captivate the hearts of an entire city. Thus making them believe any harm she speaks happens on to their bodies. Wilhelm Wort is said to have the power to make entire armies betray their nations and fight for him. The strongest individuals Irminsul and Alice Flor are said to be on much higher levels than the other seven, being described as Despair and Madness. As most within Gemma believe any that challenge Alice are truly mad and any that challenge Irminsul will be shown absolute despair. The Nine also aren’t simply a groups of powerful Mages but are well organized and effective group. They also are invaluable for their contributions to the Empire, as the Nine don’t select it’s members on strength alone. Trivia *The Gemma Empire is named after the the italian word for Gem. This relates to the Empire’s gemstone and mineral themed culture and architecture. *Gemma the nation of the Gemma Empire is the largest nation with the Aeternum continent. It believed to be roughly three times larger than the Pongrande Kingdom of Ishgar. *Gemma has more Ley Lines running through it than any other nation. *Gemma has no national dept. But has very little allies among other nations. Category:Gemma Empire Category:Locations